The Dark Ones
by Bookworm694
Summary: Harry and Lexi are shuned out of there family when there brother "apparently" banishes the dark lord. Read as they learn about the twists and turns of Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. Preface

the Dark Ones- Forgotten

-July 31st, 1995: Lily Potter gives birth to triplets. A rare thing in the wizarding world. She gave birth to Harrison (Harry) James Potter; Jacob (Jake) Sirius Potter; and Alexandria (Lexi) Lily Potter. Harry has messy black hair with emerald eyes, Jake has dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes, and Lexi has dark red hair with hazel eyes.

-October 31st, 1996: All had been going great, the triplets were all dressed up for Halloween; Harry was a little quidditch player, Jake was a cute little pumpkin, Lexi was a pretty little mermaid. Everything was fine until Voldemort decided to attack. He stupefied James, as Lily ran up the stairs with the children. Lily begged for Voldemort to take her instead of her babies. Voldemort stupefied her, too and then tried to kill Harry. He didn't know which boy he was so Voldemort pointed his wand at the mini quidditch player. Lexi was curled up close to her eldest brother and the spell hit her first then rebounded off in two different directions. One direction was towards Voldemort and the other towards Harry. The rebound that hit Voldemort caused him to go flying into the ceiling and for the ceiling to collapse. A piece fell knocking Jake out. When Dumbledore arrived the triplets were all asleep. Dumbledore performed some spells and some how all the spells pointed towards Jake being the boy-who-lived.

-June 14th, 1998: Not a lot has changed besides Jake being the boy-who-lived. James and Lily still acknowledge the other two children. Until one day Dumbledore suggests that they send Harry & Lexi to their Aunt Petunia. Lily's single sister; she never married Vernon and doesn't have any children of her own. Dumbledore suggests it because he believes that Jake should have the attention on him and for him to start training soon. Lily and James think the suggestion over and then decide it is for the best. Lily calls to Petunia asking for her to take in the children. Petunia feels resent towards her sister because their parents favored Lily over Petunia. Petunia agrees to take in the children recognizing that Lily is just repeating what their parents did. Lily says that according to Dumbledore, Harry and Lexi are squib. Lily then sends Harry and Lexi to their Aunt Petunia's house the next day.

-June 15th, 1998: Lily arrives at Petunia's house in Little Whining, Privet Drive, London. Lily just drops off Harry and Lexi and then leaves. Petunia also decides to legally change the two's last name to Evans since Lily doesn't want the two anymore. Petunia then decides to take the two out to shop, since she'll be the legal guardian of them for the rest of their lives. She takes them out and picks out stuff for their rooms and such. (A/N: I've made Petunia be a witch in this story)When they got back home she gives them their own rooms. Harry decides to decorate his with quidditch stuff. Lexi decorates her room as any normal little girly girl would, in pink and with princesses.

-July 31st, 1998: The children's first birthday without their brother Jake. Petunia takes the children, to Disneyland in Paris. The children had a great week with their Aunt Petunia at Disneyland. Petunia was of course happy to make her niece & nephew happy. Lily and James didn't even bother to send them a present, they had sent a card that said 'Happy Birthday Harrison & Alexandria.' They didn't even bother to stop by and see how the two children where doing.

-August 31st, 1998: Known to Petunia and the children, Lily gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named Susan (Susie) Julia Potter. Little Susie has her father's curly raven hair, and grey eyes.

-October 31st, 1998: All was going good, Petunia had started seeing Remus Lupin. Remus had realized the awful neglect James and Lily were doing to Harry and Lexi, so he offered Petunia help in raising the two children. Seeing how they lived in the same house, they decided to give dating a try. Harry and Lexi were fine and all dressed up for Halloween. Harry was a little ninja turtle while Lexi was a little Disney princess.

-December 25th, 1998: Harry and Lexi were so happy that Santa Clause had delivered presents for them. Harry received a muggle toy called legos, while Lexi received a muggle doll called Barbie, along with a Barbie dream house. James and Lily sent the two another card reading 'Happy Christmas Harrison & Alexandria' they didn't bother visiting again or sending any presents. Remus however proposed to Petunia for christmas, and of course Petunia accepted Remus' offer.

-Feburary 14th, 1999: Petunia announces to the family that she is expecting twins. She also announces that her and Remus will be married sometime during the summer. The children are fine and excited to be 'a big brother and sister.'

-June 27th, 1999: Petunia and Remus tie the knot, with all their friends and family showing up to their wedding except for Petunia's sister Lily and her husband James. They claimed to be too busy to come to the wedding. The Harry and Lexi were in the wedding though, as flower girl and ring barrier.

-July 31st, 1999: Harry and Lexi's fourth birthday party, they celebrate at the zoo for the day. Petunia announces that she is having a boy and a girl. Only three more months til the twins come into the world. Also, for the kids birthday, they decided to legally adopt the two and rename them to be Harrison James Lupin & Alexandria Lily Lupin.

-September 1st, 1999: Unbeknown by Petunia or Remus, Lily and James are blessed with another little girl naming her Elizabeth (Lizzy) Melanie Potter. Little Lizzy has her aunt Petunia's curly blonde hair and her fathers warming hazel eyes.

-October 30th, 1999: Petunia goes into labor and the twins are born just a few minutes before Halloween. Petunia names the twins, Emma Petunia Lupin and Daniel (Danny) Remus Lupin. Harry and Lexi are so happy that they have a baby brother and sister. The family is happy and content. Emma has her mothers blonde curly hair and her fathers grey eyes; while Danny has his fathers light brown hair and his mothers sparkling blue eyes.

-December 25th, 1999: Harry and Lexi each received new toys and clothes from their aunt and uncle. From Santa Harry received a Thomas the train set; while Lexi received a play kitchen. The twins first christmas was exciting for them. They both got their picture taken with Santa at the local mall for the first time and received plenty of gifts from him.

-July 31st, 2000: It's Harry and Lexi's fifth birthday, they both received stuff for school along with plenty more toys. They spent the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus at the local fair in town.

-September 4th, 2000: Harry and Lexi's first day of kindergarten at the local primary school. They meet their classmates and spent the day learning how to write and read. Eventually they loved going to school.

-October 30th, 2000: The twin's first birthday, their birthday was jungle themed with elephants and tigers and a monkey shaped cake. The twins also took their first steps. The following day the four children went out trick or treating. Lexi went as a little witch, Harry went as a little army dude, Emma went as a little kitty and Danny went as a little puppy.

-January 1st, 2001: Petunia gives suprising news to everybody in the family, she's expecting again.

-April 22nd, 2001: Again unbeknown by Petunia and Remus, Lily and James are blessed with twin boys Jamison (Jamie) Thomas Potter & Theodore (Teddy) Rupert Potter. Jamie has his fathers unruly raven hair and his aunt Petunia's sparkling blue eyes; while Theo has his fathers unruly raven hair and his fathers warming hazel eyes.

-July 31st, 2001: Harry and Lexi's sixth birthday, again they received more stuff for school and toys. They spent the day at the shore with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus. The twins spoke their first word that day, Emma and Danny both said "Dada"

-August 7th, 2001: Petunia goes into labor again and this time is blessed with a little girl whose name is Serefina Nacrissa Lupin. Now Petunia has her hands full with two six year olds, two almost two year olds and a newborn baby. Little Serefina has her fathers curly light brown hair and her aunt lily's sparkling green eyes.

-September 6th, 2001: Harry and Lexi's first day of 1st grade at a the same local primary school. Their both excited to go and see their friends again.

-October 30th, 2001: The twin's second birthday, this year they had a pooh bear themed birthday, the received plenty more toys and some clothes. The next day, the children went out to trick or treat. Lexi went as a little cheerleader, Harry went as a little pirate, Emma went as belle from beauty and the beast, Danny went as a little football player, and Serefina went as a little delicate flower.

-December 25th, 2001: Santa brought Harry a little toy broom, Lexi some more Barbie stuff, Emma received a little pink tricycle while Danny received a little blue tricycle, and Serefina received a little bouncer from santa. Serefina also got her picture taken with santa clause for the first time ever.

-June 14th, 2002: Unbeknown by Petunia or Remus, Lily and James are blessed with their eighth child, little Leah Jennifer Potter. Leah has light auburn hair and a mix of her mother and father's eyes to make a greenish-hazel eyes.

(a couple years later; everything was fine during those years, nothing new besides the family growing up and moving to a bigger home in the outskirts of London)

-July 31st, 2003: Harry and Lexi's 8th birthday, they spend the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus in town at the local renaissance fair. Aunt Petunia announces to the family that she is indeed expecting one last time and it's another girl this time.

-August 7th, 2003: Serefina's second birthday and this time it's a hello kitty birthday party.

-September 3rd, 2003: Harry and Lexi's first day of 3rd grade at their new primary school, they meet all their new classmates and make more friends.

-October 30th, 2003: The twin's fourth birthday party and this year they had a blues clues themed party. They received more toys and clothes. The following day the children go out trick or treating, Lexi goes as a witch, Harry goes as tigger, Emma goes as blues clues, Danny goes as dragon and little Serefina goes as a hello kitty.

-November 14th, 2003: Petunia and Remus are blessed with their fourth child, little Victoria (Tori) Helena Lupin. Tori has her mothers blonde hair and her mothers blue eyes.

-December 25th, 2003: All the children get their picture taken with santa clause together and they all receive plenty of toys and clothes from their parents. From Santa: Lexi received a muggle doll from the states called an american girl; Harry received a play station 2; Emma received a barbie bike; Danny received a hot wheels bike; Serefina received a little hello kitty tricycle; and Little Tori received cabbage patch doll to have when she's older.

(3 year jump; not much has happened except moving again to a bigger home in the outskirts of London)

-July 31st, 2006: Harry and Lexi's 11th birthday, they spend the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus in Diagon Alley looking for their Hogwarts supplies. Also, as their birthday presents Lexi received a ton of clothes (muggle & wizard), and she got an expensive art set and an iPod touch. Harry received an Xbox 360 and some games and an expensive portable piano. Harry also got to pick out a beautiful white owl, who he named Hedwig; and Lexi got to pick out a beautiful brown tiger-like kitty, who she named Henrietta.

-August 1st, 2006: Harry gets accepted to into Dumstrang and Hogwarts; and Lexi was accepted into Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. They both decided to go to Hogwarts.

-September 1st, 2006:

"Mum, what happens if we see Jacob?" Lexi asked Petunia.

"Just ignore him if you do, he is probably going to act like a stuck up rich kid." Petunia answered Lexi.

"And no fighting with him either Harry..." Remus smirked at Harry, knowing his son was quite tempted to fight against him.

"No promises dad." Harry smirked back at him.

"Now, I want you both to send letters the first night, and it doesn't matter what house you make it into. We will love you anyways, besides look at me, I was in Ravenclaw, your father was in Gryffindor, Tonks was in Hufflepuff and Severus was in Slytherin, good and bad people come out of every house in Hogwarts, it isn't just Slytherin that produces bad wizards. People just like to blame their problems on them, but remember it's you who decides if your a good or bad witch or wizard." Petunia smiled then hugged Lexi and Harry. "Good bye, my babies, have fun, make friends and don't forget about your siblings here."

"Goodbye Emma, Danny, Serefina & Tori" They chanted in unison to their younger siblings.

"Goodbye" They all said back.

"Well, Lexi and Harry, I'll miss you two, I'll see you at christmas time, don't forget to tell Minnie I said hello and don't worry about Jake, he's just a spoiled rich little snot." Remus said as he hugged his eldest children, just as the train whistle went off.

"Bye, Alexandria & Harrison, I love you a lot" Petunia and Remus shouted as they got onto the train.

"Well, Lexi, let's sit here." Harry said as he pointed out a compartment to his sister.

"Okay, fine with me." Lexi said as she put Henrietta onto the seat next to her.

"Hello, can I sit here?" A blonde haired boy opened the door.

"Of course, you can." Harry answered automatically.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you two are?" He asked them.

"Well I'm Alexandria Lupin, but you can call me Lexi." Lexi smiled. (A.N: Petunia and Lupin decided to legally adopt the two just shortly after they got married.)

"And I'm Harrison Lupin, and you can just call me Harry." Harry said smiling also.

"You two, twins or cousins?" Draco asked.

"Well, actually we're-" Lexi was interrupted by..

"Hey, can we sit here too?" A red head popped at the now open door, followed by a dark brown messy haired kid with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, breaking the tension.

"I'm Ron Weasley." the red headed boy said.

"You don't know who I am? I'm the BOY-WHO-LIVED, duh; Jake Potter, who are you?" The boy with dark brown messy hair and blue eyes said smirking.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said snotty.

"I'm Alexandria Lupin." Lexi said calmly.

"..." Harry just turned to look out the window and chose to ignore his "brother".

"And you are?" Jake poked him in the shoulder with his wand.

"A person who doesn't want your presence around here." Harry said still looking out the window.

"Wait a minute, Lupin? You're Alexandria, your suppose to be living with Aunt Petunia! If that's Alexandria, then you're Harrison, aren't you. You two aren't suppose to be here, Mum & Dad said you two weren't even magical, you were just a bunch of squibs." Jake said jealously then continued, "You two aren't even smart."

"You don't even know us, you probably barely remember us, Jacob... I bet you don't even know that Harry here is your older brother, you are a spoiled rotten brat and I don't want to be anywhere near you." Lexi said barely holding in her true feelings to her.

"Just go away, Weasley & Potter, nobody wants you here." Draco finally spoke up, after getting over his shock. He couldn't believe who he had been talking to earlier. Ron and Jake then left the compartment grumbling about the other two being here at Hogwarts.

"Ugh, He so aggravates me." Harry said finally looking somewhere other than at the window.

"So you two are actually from a set of triplets aren't you, your Jacob Potter's brother and sister? But why did say your last name was Lupin? If really your Potter's siblings." Draco questioned.

"Well, James & Lily gave us to our Aunt Petunia about eight years ago, to 'train' Jacob. So then like a year later she married our Uncle Remus, and they adopted us legally and renamed us. So legally we are now Alexandria Lupin & Harrison Lupin. So what all do you know about Jacob Potter?" Lexi asked Draco.

"Well, that was the first time I have ever met him. My father told me that his family has eight children, and that he is a spoiled rotten little brat. And for my father to say that, when he spoils me is a bit extreme. " Draco said.

"Eight kids? Wow, and they couldn't handle me and Harry... man just goes to show that they only wanted Jake to have the lime light at Hogwarts." Lexi said kinda sad like.

"Don't worry Lexi, you know Aunt Petunia wouldn't give us up for the world." Harry hugged her and smiled at her.

"I think I'm just going to leave and get changed, and let you guys change in here, while I'm gone." Lexi said grabbing her purple backpack.

"Okay, I saw the bathroom was just up the hall from here." Draco pointed to his right.

"Thank you, see you in a bit." Lexi smiled then left.

**Okay, just let me know if you guys don't like it or not, because if you don't really like it, i could always change it back to the original first chapter, I just felt like there was a lot of back ground missing from the story... Hope y'all like it though.**

**-Bookworm694**


	2. Sorting Day

Sorting Ceremony

"When I call your name you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on you and you will be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall said.

"Hannah Abbott" Professor McGonagall said as a blonde girl went up.

"Hufflepuff" the hat yelled out.

"Susan Bones" Professor M.

"Hufflepuff" the hat.

"Terry Boot" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Mandy Brocklehurst" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Lavender Brown" Professor M.

"Gryffindor" the hat.

"Millicent Bulstrode" Professer M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Vincent Crabbe" Professor M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Michael Corner" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Tracey Davis" Professor M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Justin Finch-Fletchy" Professor M.

"Hufflepuff" the hat.

"Seamus Finnigan" Professor M.

"Gryffindor" the hat.

"Daphne Greengrass" Professor M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Hermione Granger" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Neville Longbottom" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Alexandria Lupin" Professor McGonagall called out as a pretty eleven year old girl with slightly curly red hair and hazel eyes walked up.

_"Hmmm, not a bad mind, you'd do good in any one of the houses, you have plenty of courage, a wonderful mind, a loyal friend but most of all you are sly and cunning. I think it should be...SLYTHERIN!" _the hat yelled out.

"Harrison Lupin" Professor McGonagall yelled out and an eleven year old mature looking boy walked up to the stool and sat down.

_"Hmm, you are really loyal, you have plenty of courage like your sister, you are sly and cunning like your sister as well, however you have a magnificent mind. You will do well in... RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled out._

"Morag MacDougal" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Draco Malfoy" Professor M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Jennifer Moon" Professor M.

"Hufflepuff" the hat.

"Theodore Nott" Professor M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Pansy Parkinson" Professor M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Padma Patil" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Pavarti Patil" Professor M.

"Gryffindor" the hat.

"Sally-Anne Perks" Professor M.

"Hufflepuff" the hat.

"Jacob Potter" Professor McGonagall called out to the boy-who's-name-needs-hyphens went up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled out barely as it touched his head.

"Dean Thomas" Professor M.

"Gryffindor" the hat.

"Lisa Turpin" Professor M.

"Ravenclaw" the hat.

"Ronald Weasley" Professor M.

"Hufflepuff" the hat.

"Blaise Zabini" Professor M.

"Slytherin" the hat.

"Well, that was quite a sorting ceremony, huh. Anyways, welcome back to you older students and welcome to Hogwarts for you younger students. Now we have four changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to announce the return of Lily Potter as the assistant of Professor Flitwick, James Potter as the assistant of Professor McGongall, Sirius Black as the assistant of Profesor Hooch and Jennyfer-Ann Smith the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now enjoy your meal and let's begin the new school year off with a bang." Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

"Hello, Lexi! Fancy seeing you here, I would have thought Harry would be in Slytherin and not you." Draco joked to Lexi.

...

"Ahh, goodnight my students, have a good night and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. But will Alexandria & Harrison Lupin please stay behind." Professor Dumbledore said as everybody got up and started to leave the room, as soon as everybody was out he continued, "Now follow me and we will work our way up to my office."

Most of the Professor's had already left to do their duties as heads of house or they left for their offices. However both Professor Potter's, Professor Black, and Professor McGonagall followed Dumbledore with Lexi and Harry. When they got to Professor Dumbledore's entrance he told them that he liked 'Mars Bars' and suddenly the eagle started to rotate upwards.

"Dumbledore I want a resorting done, now!" James Potter demanded as soon as they got into the office.

"Yeah, I don't think her and Harry should be in anything other than Hufflepuff with their brother Jacob." Lily said as she grabbed Harry by the shoulder and put him in a chair and stuck the sorting hat on his head.

"Lily Potter, do you have a problem where Mr. Lupin is placed?" The sorting hat asked Lily.

"Yeah, is he really supposed to be in Ravenclaw? Or did he trick you?" Lily asked being overly stubborn like usually.

"Yes, he has qualities for all four houses but he will do great things in RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat said sounding annoyed.

"What about Alexandria?" Lily asked, not forgetting about the other child in the room.

"Yes, Potter, all three triplets are in their correct houses. Even your precious Jacob, Lily. He belongs in Hufflepuff because he's more of a follower then a leader! Now let the children be, Woman!" The hat yelled at Lily.

"Thank you, I think..." Lily said as she mumbled the last part, then said. "Fine, you children are where you are suppose to be."

"Thank you, Professor Potter" Harry said sarcastically, and soundly slightly angry.

"Now, now Lily, I'm sure both Alexandria & Harrison are smart and cunning just like the houses they belong in. Anyways, I'd like to ask how you have the last name Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you see Aunt Petunia & Uncle Remus married, duhhh. And then they adopted us." Lexi explained, thinking Dumbledore was a bit blonde.

"Dumbledore, why don't you just leave the two alone, it's their first day here, just let me take them to their common rooms." Professor McGonagall said smiling down at the two of them.

"I suppose." Dumbeldore said, and as soon as he finished, Lexi & Harry got up and retreated from the room.

"And leave them alone, I'm sure they don't want to talk to Lily & James or even you for that matter." McGonagall said to Dumbledore frustrated to them, and then left with the two.

"Thank you, Professor McGougall." Lexi said to her quietly while looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Alexandria & Harrison, you can trust me, I'm with you two. I still can't get over the fact that your birth parents decided to give you over to your Aunt Petunia. It's the worst thing a parent can do." Professor McGongall said as they arrived to the grand staircase. "Now, this is the grand staircase. It'll lead you to every common room, see these stairs right here never move, but most of the rest do. These going down never because it's the only way to the dungeons. Now Alexandria, we're going to your common room first okay."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, you've been very kind to my sister and I." Harry said smiling at her.

"Your welcome, you can come to me for anything, even though I'm neither of your Heads of House. Alexandria, yours is Professor Snape, he's your Potions teacher; and Harrison yours is Professor Flitwick, he's your Charms teacher." Professor McDougall said as they arrived to a dead end wall. "Now, I believe all you have to do is knock on it, and somebody will come out and get you and tell you the password, goodnight Alexandria."

"Goodnight, Professor McGonagall." Lexi said as Aleyda Zabini came out to help her in to the common room.

"Now Harrison, your common room is up these stairs, and be careful because these stairs move around a lot." Professor McGonagall said as they climbed the stairs carefully all the way up to the fifth floor to a door with a talking bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "All you have to do is answer the question correctly and the knocker will compliment you and the door will swing open to a spiral staircase leading up the Ravenclaw Tower, Goodnight Harrison."

...

**Another redo, I can always put it back to normal if y'all don't like it, but I'm going thru all of the chapters & fixing mistakes, and adding stuff that I feel it's missing, just let me know if you like it or not.**

**-Bookworm694**


	3. First Day Worries part 1

I've decided to make this chapter in Harry's point of view. It's revised, and it also has some new parts to it. I hope ya'll enjoy it(:  
-Thanks, Bookworm694

**First Day of Worries pt. 1**

"Harry! Wake Up! Breakfast time..." Neville yelled into my ear.

"Ohh, go read a book!" I yelled back sarcastically.

"Nahh thanks but I'm good..." Neville chuckled then continued, "I wrote Grams last night and she might reply today. So get your lazy Ravenclaw butt up and out of this bed."

"Ughh, all right." I said as I got up and dressed in my Ravenclaw robes. Mum would be so proud that I'm in her 'alma mater' as the muggles say. Dad will be proud too and his son is in the smartest house in Hogwarts.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?" Hermione asked Nev and me as we arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I'm Harry Lupin and how are you this fine morning?" I asked as we walked down the spiral staircase to the exit door.

"Yeah, how is a beautiful girl like you doing his morning? And by the way I'm Neville Longbottom." Nev smiled at me.

"Yeah, like Nev here said, how is a beautiful girl like yourself doing this absolutely fine morning." I said chuckling a little.

"Wow, did you two bump your heads on the way down? And I'm doing quite well, actually. Thank you for asking, Neville and Harry. Oh, look Professor Flitwick is handing out our schedules." Hermione said as we arrived at the Great Hall.

Monday thru Thursday:

6:30-Breakfast starts

9:00 to 11:00-Double Herbology w/ Everybody

11:15 to 12:15-Transfiguration w/ Everybody

12:15 to 1:15-Lunch

1:15 to 3:15-Double Charms w/ Everybody

3:25 to 4:25-Free Hour

4:40 to 5:-D.A.D.A w/ Everybody

6:30-Dinner starts

Friday:

6:30-Breakfast starts

9:00 to 11:00-Double Potions w/ Everybody

11:15 to 12:15-History of Magic w/ Everybody

12:15 to 1:15-Lunch

1:15 to 3:15-Double Hogwarts History w/ Everybody

3:30 to 4:30-Magical Regulations w/ Everybody

5:-Free Hour

6:30-8:00-Dinner

"Thanks, Professor. Hey, Nev it looks like we have Herbology first, Lexi's guna be in that class with me." I said smiling at Nev.

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun, then we have Transfiguration, Double Charms and DADA. Real Fun!" Nev said as we got up and headed towards Green House One. When we got there I saw Lexi talking to Draco. I hadn't heard from him since the train, and I hadn't seen her since last night when Professor McGonagall and I dropped her off at her Common Room. I decided to walk over to her and talk to the both of them before class started.

"Hey, Lexi and Draco how's it going?" I said as they turned to me and smiled.

"Hiya, Harry it's going great. How's life in Ravenclaw? Did you see Lily's face last night when you said thanks?" Lexi said smiling.

"Yeah, it was priceless. So we good, because if we aren't I accept the fact that we're not together like Mum and Dad use to do." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, we're good. And it's fine that we're not together because it's somewhat better this way than being paired up together, for everything. We need to separate from each other, to live our lives differently." Lexi said smiling to me.

"I'll do the smart thing and go find my own little clique." I said smiling back at here as I went over to sit with Nev.

"Good morning, First Years and Welcome to Green House One." Professor... the hour went well but for some odd reason I can't remember her name.

...

"Great now we have to go face Professor McGonagall and her evil assistant Professor Potter. I mean just because his son goes to Hogwarts and his son is the Boy-Who's-Name-Needs-Hyphens; doesn't mean he should be able to teach." I heard Lexi rant on from behind Nev and me.

When we got to Transfiguration, Professor Potter said he was going to pair us up with our rival house, my partner was Jacob Potter. Lexi got stuck with Lavender Brown, Draco got stuck with Lisa Turpin, and Nev got stuck with Susan Bones. Then Professor McGonagall handed out pins and told us to take turns turning the pin into a match box filled with matches. Then right as I was about to turn the match, Jacob told me I was doing it wrong and to watch him. However, when he did it, it didn't turn.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath and grabbed the pin back, and transfigured it into a match box with matches.

However, when it changed Professor Potter came over and lied, "Jacob, congratulations, see Jacob did it."

But I cut in and said, "Jacob couldn't even transfigure it, I did and do you really think that a Hufflepuff could do something before a Ravenclaw?"

"Ms. Bones, did Mr. Potter really transfigure the pin into the match box?" Professor McGonagall asked Susan.

"No Professor, Harry really did it." Susan said truthfully.

"Thank you, Ms. Bones, 5 points to Hufflepuff for telling the truth. 10 points to Ravenclaw for Mr. Lupin's successful transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said smiling at me. The rest of the hour went well.

...

"Oooh, I hope theirs shepherd's pie for lunch." Nev said as we were walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"That does sound good, so does fish and chips." I said smiling at him as we arrived at the Great Hall.

"Oh, my mum makes the best fish and chips, ever." Hermione said smiling at me and Nev.

"I think it's great that they let us have an hour for lunch." I said talking to Hermione and Nev.

"Hey, Harry" Terry Boot said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, Terry" I said smiling.

"I enjoyed the lesson in Herbology, did any of you?" Nev said asking the rest of the first year Ravenclaws.

That was the moment when I glanced across the Great Hall and saw my sister sitting next to Draco & a few other first year Slytherins, which wasn't bad at all. I like that she's making new friends. I searched at the Hufflepuff table for Jacob. I finally found him at the very front sitting by himself, and apparently someone pulled a prank on him because he was pink, from head to toe. And when I say pink, I mean neon, look the bloody heck out, PINK. He looked sooo funny. One of the muggleborn students in my house said, "If he had some pink ears, he could pass for an Easter Bunny..." I laughed sooo hard as soon as they said that. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I wonder who did that to him?" I asked turning to Nev.

"My guesses would be two people who are very skilled at pranking, just so happen to be in Gryffindor and have a younger brother in Hufflepuff?" Nev said motioning to the Gryffindor table. There I saw two red headed boys laughing their heads off, way louder than everyone else around them. Then I saw an older red headed boy with glasses walking up to the two of them and whispering in their ears something that made them suddenly stop laughing.

"Who are those two? I mean I know they must be related to Weasley but how?" I asked Nev.

"They are Ron's older brothers, George and Fred Weasley, they are very skilled at pranking, the one that just scolded them is Percy, and he's the third eldest out of the seven of them." Nev said eating his shepherd's pie.

"Hmmm, well I like them, their funny." I said looking at my plate of fish and chips and continued to eat.

"I do too; I use to go over to their house for birthday's... Grams use to make me go there. It was weird being there and having to keep you both a secret from them. But that's the way things had to be. I like everybody but Ron. He was such a whiner." Nev explained.

"Ahhh, so there are seven kids in his family?" I asked Nev.

"Yeah, it starts with William otherwise known as Bill, he's the oldest, he's been out for two years now; then comes Charlie, he's the second oldest, he left just this past spring; Percy is the third eldest, he's a 5th year and a prefect for Gryffindor; Fred and George are 3rd years and they are the two who probably turned Jacob pink; Ron as you know is a first year like both of us; and then Ginny is the youngest, she'll come to Hogwarts just this next year." Nev explained some more to me.

"Ohhhh, thanks for the in depth of his family." I laughed, Nev joined in with me.

"You're welcome; I thought it might come in handy sometime soon." Nev said still laughing.

"Nev, I don't mean to butt into this conversation but you keep talking about your Grams, what about your parents?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, they are in St. Mungo's, that's our hospital for all Magical creatures." Nev explained then continued, "I don't want to talk anymore about them. I'll tell you later on, but not now."

"I'm sorry, I respect that." Hermione commented then went back to eating her lunch.

"Darn, look it's almost 1 o'clock" I said changing the subject, Nev looked at me and in his eyes I could tell that he was thankful.


	4. First Day Worries part 2

This chapter will be in Alexandria's point of view from where we left off with Harrison.

Thanks, Bookworm694

**First Day of Worries pt. 2**

"Alexandria, are you ready for Charms class?" Daphne and Tracey asked me.

"You guys can call me Lexi; and yeah, I'm totally ready. I can't wait for it." I answered smiling as I looked into the girl's mirror. I have lovely long curly dark red hair with deep hazel eyes. According to my friends it's awesome, how curly my hair is.

"Let's go" Daphne said smiling at me. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson share a dorm with me and they're all awesome. Daphne and Tracey are already my best friends; I also like Millie and Pansy.

"Yeah, we need to go and eat something." I said smiling to them.

"So, Alexandria, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Millie asked me smiling.

"I love it, it's so old-fashioned like the books my mum reads. She'd leave them around I'd read them sometimes. There's this one author who I love a lot, Jane Austin." I said smiling. I knew I could pass for both a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw but still you must be true to your house.

"I've read her books, too." Blaise quietly mumbled.

"Did you read Pride and Prejudice?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was interested after I saw the movie with my sister Aleyda." Blaise said smiling. He was so quiet it was hot.

"How old is Aleyda?" I asked quietly. Everybody else was talking to each other I'm sure they didn't even notice us.

"She's 15, she's a fifth year Ravenclaw, I also have two younger brothers named Cyprus and Devon they are ten, and my younger sister Elizabeth is seven. What about you?" Blaise quietly said grinning.

"Cool, well it's complicated, I have seven siblings from Lily and James, and then from my mum and dad, I have five siblings. I have Emma and Danny who are seven years old, Serefina is five and little Tori is three years old. Then I have all the same siblings as Jacob does…" I said to him.

"Are you done eating? If you are would you like to walk with me to Charms?" He asked me.

"I'm done, and yes I would like to." I answered before we set off for Charms on the third floor.

"So what's it like growing up like a muggle?" He asked.

"It was fun, alluring and best of all amazing. Living a life of a muggle is interesting to tell the truth but we were also raised like wizard children." I answered with a smirk that would give Draco a run for his father's money.

"I guess it would be interesting. So is there anything that's the same?" He asked.

"Yes, people are the same no matter what culture." I answered.

"What do you mean?" He quietly asked.

"Growing up I went to primary school and all the boys are the same, you guys only care about food, girls, food, sports, money and did I mention food?" I sarcastically said to him.

"Whatever" He replied with a smirk.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick." I greeted him as we entered his classroom.

"Hello, Ms. Lupin and Mr. Zabini." He replied as he set up his equipment.

"Are we early?" I whispered to Blaise. He nodded his head yes. That tricky little devil, I could have spent more time eating then walking up three flights of starts to make my way to Charms class.

"Fine, let's pick our seats." I said as I climbed up to seats that were at the top row in the classroom. It had seats extended upward rather than your normal seating arrangement. I picked the seat next to the window and Blaise sat next to me. It was a perfectly normal hour for us Slytherins, Blaise, Tracey and I got us a few points and Harry and Nev and this girl got Ravenclaw points. Potter got Hufflepuff points taken away.

Free Hour was fun, Blaise had decided to sign up for this extracurricular class called Flying Lessons; he tried to convince me to take it with him. I told him, "If God intended for us to fly, he'd have given us wings." In other words, I'm afraid of heights and I'm not afraid to admit it. So me and Tracey went to the library and looked up books for our Herebology paper.

"Lexi, how do you do it with Blaise?" Tracey asked me when we sat down at our table in the library.

"What do you mean?" I answered her.

"Well, he seems to like you, how do you get him to like you?" She asked me.

"I have no idea; I wasn't even trying to get him to like me." I said smiling to myself. So I wasn't the only one to notice that he seemed to like me.

"Well, you're a lucky girl then. He's very cute. What are ya thinking about Lexi?" She asked me.

"I'm thinking about how we only have five min. left of free hour, and we have to go all the way back down to the dungeons for our books for next period." I said looking down at my watch.

"Ohhh, shoot… At least we have fifteen min. between free hour and DADA to get there and be already on time. Let's get going." She said as we cleaned up our spots at the table and started running towards the door out.

"Woah, where are two first years like yourselves running off to?" We were stopped by some tall handsome Prefect.

"We're trying to get to our common room and back up to the DADA room in the next fifteen min." Tracey answered.

"Well, okay, have fun with that. I hope you make it to your class on time girls." The tall handsome Prefect smiled at us and walked in the other direction.

"Who was that?" I asked Tracey.

"That is Benson Fawcett; he's a 6th year Gryffindor. He's so handsome isn't he?" Tracey said smiling to me.

"He is definitely quite handsome." I said smiling back to her then continued. "How do you know so much about other people?"

"Well, when your mother comes from a well-known pureblood family, and your dad was a muggle who ran off as soon as finding out that mum was a witch, we moved back in with my grandparents and they were in control of my tutors, I was taught about all the pureblood and half-blood families. My grandparents are per say supporters of You-Know-Who, but they also don't like muggles thanks to who my "father" is." Tracey explained.

"Ahhh, that makes sense." I said as we arrived at the common room.

"Yeah, I don't care to ever meet my father anyways. Mom says if she could she would have changed my last name but he was there when I was born and I was born in a muggle hospital." Tracey explained more.

"I'm sorry" I said hugging her.

"Let's go get ready, and let's get off this subject of sadness." Tracey said as we entered our dorm room.

"Okay" I said as I went to my trunk. I had dropped my cloak off on my trunk. Then I went into our bathroom and looked in the mirror, I looked good in my grey tank top, dark green cardigan and black dress pants.

"Are you ready?" Tracey asked me, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I am, are you?" I answered her.

"Yes I am, let's go." Tracey said smiling as we walked out of our dorm and up the stairs.

"Hello, girls" Draco said as we came up the stairs.

"Hello, Draco" I said smiling to him.

"Hi, Draco" Tracey said smiling before basically running away.

"What was that about?" Draco asked me.

"I have no idea" I said, running after her. I found her half way on her way to the staircase. "Tracey! … Tracey! … Hey!"

"What?" She asked me, as I grabbed her shoulder.

"What was that back there?" I asked her.

"I… I… I like him, ok? I'm scared to be around him, I don't want to embarrass myself." Tracey explained as we walked up to the second floor and to the DADA classroom.

"Ohhh, well that's okay, I'm sure that he likes you, too." I said to her as we walked into the classroom.

"Hello, Professor Smith" Tracey and I said at the same time to our DADA professor.

"Ahh, Ms. Davis and Ms. Lupin it's a pleasure to meet you." Professor Smith smiled at us. I picked a seat in the middle next to Blaise and smiled at him. This year was supposed to be exciting and so far it was but I miss mum and dad along with Emma and Daniel. The next hour we learned about creatures such as mountain trolls and other creatures. It was exciting; she also told us what being an Auror was really about. Also, how she was born a pureblood but lead on to believe she was a muggleborn by her adopted parents.


	5. Tuesday with Alexandria

**-****Tuesday-**

"Hey, Tracey, what's for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't know for sure." Tracey answered smiling.

"What's up then?" I said getting a bit freaked out by her smile.

"You'll never believe what happened last night after you went to bed." Tracey asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A fourth year named Marcus Flint asked out Daphne Greengrass." Tracey said.

"And you're happy why?" I commented.

"This means Draco is free to like me, duh! I mean why would he like Pansy and Blasie obviously likes you so he wouldn't dare go after you." Tracey said.

"Well, I hope he askes you out. Now, if you excuse me I have a headache and I need to get dressed." I stated.

"Oh, yeah. See you at breakfast, and I think it might be Oatmeal? Don't know for sure." Tracey said skipping out of the room. God that girl must take medication and she must have forgotten it today. Now, what to wear ugh such a hard decision. Oh, my holster top and a short khaki skirt and Mary Jane's.

"Good morning, Blasie and of course Draco" I said as I walked down the girls stairway.

"Alexandria, are you ready for Herbology?" Draco asked.

"Totally, so excited for it. Aren't you Blasie?" I sarcastically asked Blasie.

"Oh yup, we're just guna go to Herbology first, bye Draco." Blasie sarcastically answered as we ran out of the common room.

"Whatever, smartass'!" Draco yelled after us. We ran all the way to the green houses.

"Hey, why did you say we're just going to go to Herbology first? I'm hungry and I want food!" I whined and then giggled.

"Because I wanted to get away from them. Their all chaotic just like you. I wonder why i didn't just ditch you in the common room like Draco!" Blasie joked smiling.

"Ya, I wonder why too. We'll it maybe because you like me?" I asked blushing.

"How did you figure it out?" Blasie answered.

"Um, hmm let me think. I think its cause you said all those things yesterday and because Tracey told me this morning she thinks you like me. I just had to ask." I asnwered smiling.

"Well, do you like me back?" He commented.

"Yes, I do like you, you're sweet and caring unlike alot of guys from my primary school." I said flirting.

"Good, cause if you didn't like me than I wouldn't be able to do this." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. My first kiss, Ahhh! I can't believe it. We kissed until we heard Professor Sprout coming into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Evans and Mr. Zabini." Professor Sprout said as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout." We said together. Everybody started to come into the room so me and Blasie had to wait until later to talk, great!

Later on that night:

"Blasie, are we dating?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I wana date you? You're really cute, nice, funny and sweet. Who wouldn't wana date you?" He said.

"I honestly don't know." I replied.

"Well, I honestly know that I want to date you. If you're okay with that, Alexandria?" He said quietly.

"Yes, I'm definitely okay with that." I answered as Tracey entered the common room.

"Bloody Hell! You two are dating?" Tracey said smirking.

"Yes, Tracey we are dating. Draco is all yours." I said giggling as Tracey's face got bright red.

"Good, well its about time you two dated. You two are cute together." Tracey said.

"Awwwhh, thanks bestie." I said as Draco came in the room.

"Finally! I was thinking of making a fifth year lock you two in a closet and not let you out unless you guys dated or at least kissed." Draco smirked.

"Yep, so Draco what about you and Tracey? She's cute and funny.. You two should date." Blasie said.

"Hmm, let me think about that Blasie It is a good idea but I wonder if Tracey would date me?" Draco said looking at Tracey.

"Yeah, totally!" Tracey said. Wow, my best friend and Blasie's best friend are dating, Daphne is dating.. Hogwarts definetly changes a person. I thought.

"Well, I'm going to bed, good night. Tracey you should come with me." I said.

"Yeah, I'm coming, night boys." Tracey whispered before following me out of the room.

"So, I gotta tell you something. You know how I wasn't at breakfast this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Tracey replied.

"Well, Blasie and I went down to Herbology early, Professor Sprout wasn't even in there yet so we talked and he kissed me!" I said smiling.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah, really; a kiss on the lips. It was my first kiss. I'm so excited. Oh, please don't tell Harrison. He would freak and through a fit about it all." I said quietly.

"No I swear on my magic I would never tell your brother that you and Blasie kissed. So what was it like?" Tracey said.

"Oh, it was sweet, long and nice. I loved it. Do you think you and Draco are going to kiss?" I asked.

"I hope so, I really like him. Oh, thanks for getting us together." She answered blushing.

"Yep, no problem. Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed." I said as I dug out my pajama's from my trunk and went to the bathroom.

"Night, Alexandria." She said as I came back.

"Night, Tracey." I replied falling asleep into my own little world.


	6. Wednesday

-Wenesday-

"Alexandria! Wake Up!" Tracey and Daphne said together. I fell off the bed.

"Hey, I was sleeping what gives?" I asked.

"Draco and Blasie give, they want us up and ready for school." Daphne said frowning.

"For what? There's nothing happening today, is there?" I asked.

"I don't know, they want us up and out of here now, so hurry up." Tracey said handing me some clothes. It was my jean skirt and a shirt from walmart that was long sleeve and light green.

"Thanks, I guess. Now, lets go see what those stupid boys want." I said leaving the room with Tracey and Daphne behind me.

"Morning, Alexandria, thank you for waking up. Now hurry we need to get to the great hall." Draco said frowning.

"What for?" I blurted out.

"I heard from one of the sixth years that Dumbledore was going to announce something today." Draco admitted.

"Ooh, I wonder what it is?" I commented.

"I don't know but we are not going to miss it." Draco rushed. Finally we arrived at the great hall and we saw everyone wondering what was up.

"Good Morning, students this year they have selected Hogwarts to host the Triwizard Tournament. So lets welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." Dumbledore stated as these beautiful french girls came in to the room, Draco and Blasie didn't linger on them for long, though. "Now, the sons of Dumstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Now, Dumstrang has a lot of cute boys but sadly none of them are really going to take interest with first year slytherin girls; also I'm dating Blasie so I don't need any other guy to take intrest in me.

"Ahhh!" Quite a few of the guys in our class yelled to the French girls.

"Now, some of the Beauxbaton young ladies are going to be staying with each houses girls. Depending upon age and how many young ladies there are. Hmm, Slytherin you shall get four Miss Pelletier, Miss Martel, Miss Leclerc and Miss Renaud." Dumbledore said as the four girls traveled over to the our table. "Ravenclaw you get Miss Lefebvre, Miss Roy, Miss Gauthier and Miss Morin. Hufflepuff shall get Miss Ouellet, Miss Charboneau and Miss Allard. And finally Gryffindor gets both Miss Delacour's, Miss Girard and Miss Leduc. Thanks you." Professor Dumbledore said to all of us.

"Wow, we get four girls from Beauxbaton's." Tracy said laughing.

"Now, Mr. Hersch, Mr. Gohl, Mr. Gappa and Mr. Fietz are staying in Gryffindor; Mr. Hucke, Mr. Alexy, Mr. Bruske and Mr. Dulik are staying in Ravenclaw; Mr. Prost, Mr. Rudi, Mr. Mielke and Mr. Lieb are staying in Hufflepuff. And Mr. Moch, Mr. Lessig, Mr. Krum and Mr. Tomasek are all in Slytherin." Professor Dumbeldore said. "Now, you may go to class if you would like."

"Finally, we can go to Herbology." Blasie said smiling and took hold of my hand.

"Yeah, I know, It's going to be so cool." I sarcastically said with him.


	7. Troublesome Thursday

-THURSDAY-

"Morning, Professor Dumbledore" I heard my suck up of a brother Jacob say to the Headmaster. It was funny as hell.

"Good Morning, Jacob" Professor Dumbledore replied. I started to crack up at Jacob and Blasie had to ask me what was wrong. I just couldn't answer, I never really got along with my second eldest brother. He always was a trouble maker when I lived with my birth parents. He always seemed to hate Harrison with a pleasure.

"Alexandria, how are you this fine morning?" I heard Tracey ask me.

"Oh, Tracey, I am doing quite fine thanks for asking me." I thanked her.

"Mhmm, you're welcome Alexandria. Have you actually met one of the girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic? Their actually really nice I would have thought they be stuck up like most other french girls." Tracey laughed as she explained to me.

"How would you know how a french girl acts?" Blasie asked her. Showing us that he was listening in on our conversation.

"I am a french born girl, I grew up in France and my cousin Adrianna Lefebvre lives in France but goes to school in Belgium because her parents want her to go to the best school around their area. If my Aunt Madeleine had her way Adrianna would be going to Hogwarts. Adrianna's cousin Felicity goes to Beauxbatons and is here. She's residenting with Ravenclaw." Tracey said smiling. I just love her argumentative side. It's so funny sometimes.

"Okay, whatever you say Tracey." Blasie said giving up already.

"My cousin Cassiopeia Black is a french girl and she's really nice but can be a real brat to me a lot." Draco laughed. I met his cousin when we we're real little. Cassiopeia was really sweet when we we're little. She looked alot like Draco but I guess that's what you get when your related to a Malfoy.

"Okay, I'm going to Herebology now. I'm done talking about this, see you guys in class." I said getting up from breakfast and leaving the table.

"Wait, Alexandria, I'll go with you." Blasie said to me. I nodded my head wait for him to grab his bag.

"I'm just going to go to the hospital wing, sorry I don't feel to good right now; see ya later on Blasie." I said walking int he direction of the hospital wing. It took me a while to get to the Hospital Wing.

"Hello, Miss Evans, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asks me.

"I don't feel well." I compensated.

"What seems to not feel well?" She questioned.

"I don't know, my stomach and my head." I stated frowning. I knew it was the fact that I was homesick and missing my mom and dad. She put her wand to my forehead and a the number 38.4 C.

"Oh, dear you seem to be running a slight fever. Why don't you lay down on the bed right there and I"ll go get you something for that fever, okay?" She motioned to the white bed.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey" I said as my twin brothers came into the room.

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Potter, what can I do for the two of you?" Madame Pomfrey asked them.

"I don't feel too well" Harrison said just like me. When she waved her wand over his forehead, it read 37.8 C.

"Go lay down next to your sister. Now, Mr. Potter this is the fourth time you have been in here this year, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked Jacob.

"I don't feel good either." Jacob stated smirking. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over his forehead and his temp read 37.0 C.

"Well, your temperature is fine, and you don't look ill. So go on to class, please." Madame Pomfrey said as Jacob started to sulk and left the room.


	8. Finally Friday

I need reviews please tell me what you think of my stories, it don't matter if their critical or not. Just please tell me what you think. BTW if I make any spelling errors, its because I dont have Spell Check on my computer yet, I'm still working on it.

-Thank God It's Friday-

"Good Morning, Miss Evans" Madame Pomfrey said to me. I looked over and there was my twin brother Harrison laying in the bed next to me.

"Good Morning, Madame Pomfrey" I replied.

"Well, the good thing is your fever is down slightly. We figured out what it is, you and Harrison have a common case of a muggle flu but we're going to get it gone in a little while once your brother wakes up, Ms. Evans. Also, a friend of yours Ms. Tracey Davis brought your homework in for you and Mr. Zabini brought you some flowers to ensure your health. A sweet boy he is, right?" Madame Pomfrey stated. I smiled/blushed as she said that bout Blasie. He was sweet, and to me which I found extremely cute. I looked over at the floors and they were pretty Calla Lilies.. Awwe he is so sweet to me.

"Yeah, he is sweet. Thank you for all the help, Madame Pomfrey, my brother and I really appreciate it." I said to her smiling.

"It's what I'm here for Ms. Evans. Oh, your brother seems to be waking up now." Madame Pomfrey said flustered. I think I shocked her at thanking her. Not many kids I have talked to appreciate Madame Pomfrey, they always make fun of her.

"Harrison!" I gleefully said. He looked over at me and gave me the look that read "Shut Up, or I'm not going to be very happy with you". He normally gives me that look on our birthday and any weekend morning. I just giggled and smiled at him.

"Well, since you are awake Mr. Evans, I think it's high time I gave you guys your medicine and your breakfast." She bustled around retrieving some kind of potion as trays full of toast with butter and eggs flew up to our beds.

"Yummy" Harry smiled.

"Now, I want you two to go back to your dorms after you take these potions and dont forget to wash your hands and cover up when you sneeze and all that, okay?" Madame Pomfrey asked us. We both nodded our heads. "Good, then when you are done with your breakfast, dressed and I have checked your temperature then you may leave."

Nearly fifteen minutes later both Harry and I were on our way out of the Hospital Wing. We walked and talked but then there was an awkward silence. I decided I would tell Harry about Blasie, I hope he doesn't get mad at me.

"Hey, Harry?" I tried to get his attention.

"What, Alexandria?" He says.

"I don't really know, how to say this but I'm dating Blasie." I said sheepishly.

"I already knew that, but you know Lexi you can come to me with anything, even if its about boys, okay?" Harry said calling me my childhood nickname.

"Okay, Harry." I blushed.

"Now, I am going to tell him if he hurts you that he won't live to see his next birthday, okay Lexi?" He stated smirking. I looked at him and just gawked at him. He's never threatened any of my boyfriends before. I guess it's because we're not in the same house or around each other all the time now.

"I guess, you can but just dont scare him please? I actually like him." I said frowning at him. I didn't want Blasie to be chased away all because of my older bro.

"Okay, well, I got to go catch up with Neville and Mione later, Lexi." He said hugging me then leaving.

"Bye" I whispered as he walked away. I never felt so lost in my life. I missed my parents and my siblings.

"Alexandria, how are you feeling?" I heard someone ask me. I turned around and there was my boyfriend.

"Good, it was just the muggle flu. I'm okay but thanks for asking." I said smiling at him. He was too sweet to me. I find it so cute how he cares so much.

"You're welcome, Alexandria." He smiled back.

"You can call me Lexi if you want?" I suggested.

"Okay, so Lexi what you want to do today? My cousin Maybelle is visiting, she's a year ahead of us, would you wana hang with her? I'm trying to reconnect with her it's been years since I've seen her." He asked me.

"Sure, I'm sure she's guna be fun to hang with." I said quietly.

"Okay, this way then, Lexi." He said leading us towards the courtyard.

"Blasie, is that you?" A girl asked him, she was fairly pretty.

"Yeah, Maybelle it's me. This is my girlfriend, Alexandria but she goes by Lexi, right Lexi?" He asked me. I nodded me head and smiled sweetly at her.

"Well, Hello Lexi." She smiled back.

"Hello, Maybelle, it's nice to meet you." I sweetly stated.

"Same to you, so Blasie what do you want to do today?" Maybelle asked him.

"Uhh, I was thinking of us hanging out and playing some games? Lexi here knows some cool muggle games we could play?" Blasie stated.

"Sure, so Lexi what games do you know?" Maybelle asked me.

"I have set of playing cards down in my room, I'll go get them and I could teach you guys B.S? Or we could play this board game I have, its called Scrabble. It's where you try and spell as many words as you can with only 7 letters at a time. It's really fun me and Harry use to have Scrabble competitions every summer day." I explained.

"Scrabble sounds interesting to me." Maybelle said while Blasie agreed. So I ran down and got the board game and we ended up playing quite a few games, Maybelle liked it alot. Blasie couldn't really get the hang of it tho. It was a lot of fun, to me at least.


	9. My Life as a Ravenclaw

The next week with Harrison... Please review some more :)

Thanks Bookworm694

**-My life as a Ravenclaw-**

I guess after spending almost a day in the hospital wing, I decided to go visit my friends Nev and Mione. I found them in the common room, Nev was showing Mione a book, when I saw the title it read "The Tales of Beedle the Bard"

"So, Nev your showing her that book?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she had some questions on it; so, how are you now since your out of the hospital wing?" Nev asked me.

"I'm fine, just a case of the muggle flu that's all." I answered.

"Well, its good that it wasn't something else. Now, we have a ton of homework, a five page essay for Professor Sprout on the Dittany and its uses. Professor Flitwick is making us practice the Wingardium Leviosa spell, it allows you to levitate things. Professor McGonagall had us working on the transfiguration spell. Then in Professor Snape's given us a 2 inch essay on a boil cure potion. We didn't do anything but take notes in History of Magic, Hogwarts History and Magical Regulations. Their quite easy classes, from my notes, if you want to borrow them I'll go get them for you?" Mione explained.

"Thanks, I'll get them from you later on in the weekend okay? I best be off to the Library then to work on my essay's. I'll talk to you two later." I said smiling before going on up to my room and grabbing my books.

"Hello, Harrison" Mandy Brocklehurst said to me as I came back down the stairs.

"Hello, Mandy, would you like to accompany me to the Library?" I asked her ever so nicely. Mandy was a very pretty girl, she has bright blue eyes and long blond hair.

"I suppose, since you asked nicely. I'll just be right back, I need to grab my books." Mandy said smiling to me. As Mandy left, Nev turned around and looked at me with a smirk.

"What's that for, Neville?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing my dear Harrison." Nev laughed as Mandy came back down.

"You ready, Mandy?" I questioned.

"Yessir, I tis am" Mandy giggled. She had such a cute face, I don't know if I'm going to get through this now.

"Bye, Mione and Nev" I said as we walked out the common room.

"So, Harrison-" Mandy began.

"You can call me Harry." I interrupted her.

"Okay, So Harry are you happy to be going to Hogwarts?" Mandy asked.

"Very much, although the pain of seeing my twin brother still haunts me, I love it here very much. What about yourself Mandy, are you happy to be going to Hogwarts?" I replied.

"It's really weird to be going here, I've heard stories from all my siblings about how wonderful it was at Hogwarts but I just never realized I mean yeah, I am happy but to finally be here is just so exhilarating. If that makes any sense?" Mandy answered.

"So how many siblings do you have?" I asked quietly as arrived at the third floor.

"I have five older siblings and two younger sibling. Tabitha graduated last year, Peter is a seventh year, Connor and Calvin are both fourth years and Ashley is a second year. Then Edward is nine years old. My parents just couldn't stop after Connor and Calvin, they both always wanted big families. What about you?" Mandy explained smiling.

"Well, I have five real siblings, and then my two cousins that are like siblings. I am the eldest, then Jacob, Alexandria we're all first years, Elizabeth is nine, Jamison is eight and Macelino Potter is five. My two cousins that really act like siblings are Emma and Daniel Lupin who are both five years old." I answered her question.

"Ahh, well at their elder brother is a leader unlike Jacob Potter. Sorry, I just don't like him, he's too arrogant. I swear him and Weasley are real losers." Mandy stated as I smiled at her.

"Nein, Nein it's okay, I don't like Jacob or Weasley either." I laughed.

"Oh, good, so where would you like to sit and what did you first say?" Mandy questioned me.

"Over there near the window and it was no, it's in German. I took lessons when I was younger." I explained.

"I thought so, also habe ich." Mandy replied smiling. Wow, she knew German together, I laughed at her silently.

"Very good, I also took piano lessons when I was little." I stated to her.

"Cool, when I was little I took German lessons and violin lessons, Mum wanted me to know some muggle things." She said as we sat down at the table.

"Well, since this is the library, I think we should start on our work although I wouldn't mind learning more about you." I said as she started to blush.

"Well, let's get to work on our Herbology essay." She blushed even redder.


	10. Saturday with Mandy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but belongs to the world famous J.K. Rowling (lucky)

**~Saturday with Mandy~**

Last night with Mandy was really fun, I never really had a conversation with a girl other than Mione and Aunt Petunia. She listened to me and we got almost all of our work done. I asked her if she would like to go back with me today to the library, and surprisingly she said yes. Later on today we have Flying Lessons with Madame Hooch. The only thing we have left to do is a little bit of our Potions homework. I think I have a crush on Mandy, because I think she's sweet and cute.

"Good 'morrow Mandy" I stated smiling to her.

"Good 'morrow Harry" She replied back.

"Are you excited for flying lessons later on with Madame Hooch?" I questioned her as we made our way out of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Excited no, nervous yes." Mandy answered blushing.

"Why nervous?" I curiously asked her.

"I've never been on a broomstick but the one time when my elder brother Peter took me on one and I fell off, I swore to never go on one ever again after that. I broke my arm and was forced to play with Edward for two weeks after that, not a lot of fun." Mandy explained frowning.

"Ohh, I'm sorry but you know you have to ride a broomstick?" I pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I do this is why I need to calm down and focus on school work. It always gets me to calm down and relax." Mandy answered.

"Well, I"m glad I could help you calm down and relax." I commented as she began to blush.

"Thanks, Harry" She smiled.

"No problem, that's what friends are for Mandy." I commented.

"Yes, that is what their for." She agreed.

"So, I only have half of a paper to finish and I'm assuming your finished right?" I asked as she nodded her head. "Well, let's go find a table and you could help me."

"Sure, I'll go grab the book I used last night." She walked away. I saw my brother come into the library and walk straight to where I was.

"Hello, my dear brother." He stated smirking.

"Yes, Jacob?" I assume he's here to mock me for not being the Potter child to defeat Voldemort.

"I've come to tell you, that mother is distressed and father is really thinking of disowning you. Therefore, you will no-longer be able to ever bare the Potter name. No matter what happens." He smirked.

"I know this my dear brother. What do you take me for? A fool? None-the-less, you are just mocking me, making me want to hit you. But dear brother, I pity you because it tis not working." I outsmarted him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Mandy questioned.

"Umm, this is the library free roam. What are you doing hanging out with this loser? Don't you know that I'm the chosen one?" He attempted to make a fool out of me, but instead made a fool out of himself.

"This loser, Potter is my friend; and so what if your the chosen one? Who cares, definitely not me, or have I not made myself clear to you." Mandy laughed.

"Brother, you are not wanted here, please leave?" I asked him. He walked away and just shook his head leaving. I chuckled at the thought of him thinking he had outsmarted me.

"So, this is the book I used." Mandy said to me. It was really old and dusty, the title was The Common Potions: All Home remedies.

"Sounds interesting, what page number is it on?" I asked.

"Number twenty-nine, I think." She answered as I flipped the book open. Dust flew everywhere, I glanced at my wrist and noticed we had only a half an hour left before flying lessons.

"Umm, I'm going to just take the book with me, because we have like half an hour left before flying lessons, and I'm sure you would like to get ready and so would I." I commented.

"Yeah, well I'll go tell Madame Prince that your going to take the book out." She said walking away. I cramed the book and several of my things into my bookbag. I cleaned up Mandy's spot to, although she didn't have as much stuff as me.

"Thanks for all the help, Mandy I really appreciate it." I smiled then reached in and kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome, Harry anything for a fellow Ravenclaw." She smiled back at me.

"Hello, Harry" Mione said as I came down the stairs for flying lessons.

"Hey, Mione, have you seen Mandy?" I replied to her.

"Yeah, she's upstairs getting ready." Mione stated as her and Nev left the common room.

"Thanks, Mione." I whispered.

"Looking for me?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Mandy standing there.

"Yeah, I was, so you looking forward to flying lessons?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She softly states.

"You sound so enthusiastic." I smile.

"Totally, so come on, we don't want to be late." She says as she drags me out of the common room. When we get to the quidditch pitch, Madam Hooch was already waiting for all of us.

"Good Afternoon, First Years" Madame Hooch called out.

"Good Afternoon, Madame Hooch" We called out.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Step up to the right side of your broom, put ur hand over your broom and say up." Madame Hooch explains.

"UP!" Echoed everyone. When I said it, my broom flew right up into my hand. Jacob and his new friend Ronald Weasley were having trouble as it seems, even once the broom flew up and hit them both in the face.

"Good, now once every ones got a hold of their broom, mount it and grip it tight, otherwise you'll fly off the end. Now, on the count of three I'll blow the whistle, kick off the ground hard, hover for a second then back down again. On my whistle three-two-" Madame Hooch said.

Right before the whistle touched her lips Nev jumped off the ground real hard. You could tell by the look on his face that he was afraid of heights just like Mandy.

"Get back down here, boy" Madame Hooch called after him. He just kept rising higher and higher, then all of a sudden, he slid sideways off the broom and came to a THUD on the ground.

Madame Hooch rushed over to see if he was alright, but her face was almost as white as Nev's.

"A broken wrist. Come along, we better get you to the Hospital Wing. Nobody is to be on a broom. If your caught on one, you'll be expelled from Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." Madame Hooch exaggerated.

"Did you see the great lump?" Jacob laughed as Ronald joined in with him.

"Shut Up, Potter!" Mandy stated.

"Ohh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Jennifer Moon, a hag looking Hufflepuff girl. "Never thought you'd like fat ltitle crybabies, Mandy."

"He dropped something." Potter darted towards where Nev fell. "It's the stupid remembrall his grandmother sent him."

The remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. I fought through the crowd towards the front.

"Give it back, Potter," I quietly said. Everyone around us stopped talking to watch.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- on the roof?" Potter smirked.

"GIVE IT HERE" I yelled, but Potter leapt onto his broom stick and had flown off. Hovering high and higher he called out to me, "Come and get it, Evans"

So I grabbed my broom and was just about to take off when Mione and Lexi came up towards me.

"No!" They shouted together. "You heard what Madame Hooch said. You'll get expelled, Harrison!"

I ignored them. I mounted my broom and raced towards Potter. He heard the girls below him scream as he got higher and higher, he also heard an admiring holler from Draco.

"Give it here, Potter or I'll knock you off your broom." I hollered at him.

"Is that so? Catch it for yourself." Potter hollered back as he threw it through the air.

I soared after it, I stretched my hand out - a foot from the ground I caught it. As I got to the ground I heard an ear piercing yell come from behind me.

"HARRISON EVANS!" Professor Flitwick yelled behind me along with Professor McGonagall.

They raced towards us. Cursing silently, or so they think.

"You could have died, you could have broke your neck. What were you thinking?" They both shouted. Before I could open my mouth they said. "Follow me."

Ohh, dear sweet Merlin. Help me! What are Mother and Father going to say when I show up on the door steps just barely a week after arriving at Hogwarts. I was doomed. I would be grounded forever. Until I die, or until I was seventeen. I followed them down into the dungeons going towards Professor Snape's classroom.

"Professor Snape, may I borrow Roger Davies?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes, Sir." Professor Snape answered.

"Davies I have found you a seeker." Professor Flitwick explained.


	11. First in a Century

love to hear more of your thoughts on the story :)

-_Bookworm694_

**~First in a Century~**

"But Professor he is only a first year, I thought there was no exception to first year quidditch players?" Roger Davies asked.

"Davies, he is as good as Charlie Weasley was, caught this after a fifty-foot dive." Professor McGonagall explained while holding up Nev's remembralll.

"So Evans is it? Do you know the rules of quidditch?" Davies asked me.

"Yep, my uncle taught me as soon as I was able to hold a broom." I laughed.

"Good, now we have quidditch practice every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday afternoons, will that be okay for you?" Davis commented.

"Yeah, fine with me. Thanks, Professor's." I gave them a weak smile. Both nodded their heads towards me.

"Now you best be getting back to tutoring Davies, Professor Snape won't be too happy." Professor Flitwick directed towards Davies.

"Harry, I can be assured that you have a broom right?" Professor McGonagall asked happily.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll send an owl home to Mother and Father asking them to send it." I replied.

"Good, now you best be getting back to class as well Evans. I think Madame Hooch is back from the Hospital Wing." Professor Flitwick said as we walked into the Entrance Hall. I nodded my head and raced back out to the front of the school yard.

"So come to say your goodbye's Evans?" Potter questioned as I returned.

"Nope." I replied while getting a glare from Mione and Lexi.

"Well, that is all class, you are dismissed." Madame Hooch said, then continued. "Except for Evans and Potter."

"Ma'am it's all his fault, I swear I wouldn't have gone up had he not threatened me." Potter lied.

"Do NOT lie to me Potter, I know it was your fault which is why I will arrange for you to have detention with Mr. Flinch. As for you Evans, your head of house has already spoken to you I assume?" Madame Hooch asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied.

"Then it is up to Professor Flitwick to see if you need a punishment as to see it wasn't your fault and for sticking up for your fellow classmate I award Ravenclaw 10 points. I also, deduct 20 points from Hufflepuff. Now, off with the two of you." Madame Hooch said letting us leave.

I found Lexi, Mione and Mandy waiting for me as soon as I got inside the school. Lucky me, to face the wrath of my sister.

"Harrison, what did Professor Flitwick and McGonagall say?" Lexi immediately wanted to know with Mione and Mandy nodding along with her.

"Keep this on the down low until the first quidditch match but I am the new Ravenclaw seeker." I whisphered to them.

"Really? Harry that's awesome news!" Lexi cried out hugging me.

"That is really good news Harry." Mandy smiled at me as Mione nodded with her.

"Thank you, my ladies now I must go see my dear old pal Nev and give him his remembrall." I said while bowing as I left them. I could hear Lexi laugh and hear Mandy giggle. Mione said nothing however, curious.

"Hey, Nev, how's life in the Hospital Wing?" I cry out as I walk in.

"Harry, it's quite awful, so much white and ughh. I saw everything on the front school yard. So did Professor Hooch. So I suppose your saying goodbye to me?" Nev inquired.

"Like they could keep me from Hogwarts, dude I'm the newest seeker of Ravenclaw instead." I laughed at his reaction. Classic Nev for his face to turn red.

"Really, awesome Harry." He smiled.

"Yeah, totally, oh before I forget, I believe this is yours?" I tossed the remembrall to him.

"Thanks" Nev quietly said.

"Yeah, well I best be going to the common room, see ya soon and don't get in any more accidents." I joke while leaving.

Later on at dinner, I was sitting with Mione and Mandy. Weasley and Potter come up to me and ask, "So, tonight in the trophy room a Wizard Duel, my dear brother. Weasley will be my second."

"Umm, how do I phrase this nicely? No thank you, dear pain in my arse." I replied.

"Why you afraid to lose?" Potter retaliated.

"No, just don't feel like beating you up today." I say as Professor Snape comes along.

"Weasley, Potter, Evans this is not the time and place to have an argument. Do I have to take points away?" Professor Snape says.

"Not at all, Professor Snape, I was just telling my dear brother that I will not take part in any Wizarding Duel tonight." I say to him.

"Potter, 10 points from Hufflepuff. Now go to your table and leave your brother alone." Professor Snape said with a smirk. Potter and Weasley leave and Professor Snape follows them to their table. I laugh as Potter scowls at him when his back is turned.

"Harry, what's a Wizard's Duel and what's a second?" Mione asks me.

"Well, a secon'ds there to take over if a person dies. But people only die in proper duels, with real of age wizards. The most Potter and I would probably do is shoot sparks at each other. He might have been trained to be the BWL but trust me he probably didn't listen to anybody." I replied.

"What if all you did was wave your wand and nothing happened?" Mione asked.

"Most likely I'd throw it aside and punch him in the guts." I smiled.

"Well, I for one am glad you didn't take him up on his offer, very brave of you Harry, are you sure your suppose to be in Ravenclaw?" Mandy smiled at me.

"I'm going to go to the common room and get to bed. So, goodnight fair ladies." I winked at them both before leaving.


	12. Letter to the Audience

I have decided to let you guys tell me in your reviews.. Would you like me to revise the story to make the Tri-Wizard Tournament later on in the story?

-Bookworm694


	13. We are the Champions

I've decided to skip to Halloween night, where they pick the champions. Also, this is going to be slightly different than the actual story line in the book... Enjoy?

Sincerely,

Bookworm694

-We are the Champions-

"Now that you've all been waiting for, the champion selection," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked towards the Goblet. He waved his arm around it and out came a piece of paper... "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum... The Beauxbaton's is Fleur Delacour... The Hogwarts Champion is Sterling McLaggen from Slytherin."

Professor Dumbledore started to walk towards the head table when Professor Snape shouted to him, "Albus, the goblet!" He turned around to find the goblet starting to have blue flames again.

"Jacob Matthew Potter!" Professor Dumbledore yelled out. This kid with messy auburn hair stepped forward only to find a scowling headmaster at him. "Harrison and Alexandria, I need you two in my office now!"

"Hello, Lexi" Harry smiled at me.

"Fancy meeting you here Harry." I smiled back.

"Why do you think Dumbledore needs us in his office?" Harry asked me.

"Probably somebody to pin off Potter's mistake on and that somebody he's trying to pin off the mistake on is us." I guessed frowning.

"Harrison, Alexandria come in please?" Dumbledore said as he opened the door to let us in.

"Why are we needed up here?" Harry asked him as soon as we got inside.

"We need your help with Jacob here being a champion now." Dumbledore explained.

"Why should we help him-?"

"All he ever does to us is tell us how he doesn't need your help; or how he is the Boy-Who-Lived while we're the unwanted ones."

"Well, that was wrong of him to tell you two that, considering he will need your help in the tournament you should forgive and forget." Dumbledore said while glaring at Jacob.

"No thank you, I'd rather face Voldemort by myself then help my ungrateful brother." I told him. Harry just nodded his head with me. I hope he doesn't go off with his temper like usual.

"I think we best get going Professor, my sister and I would like to enjoy Halloween with your friends not in your office, no offense sir." Harry said while leading me out the door.

"Well, I best get going to the Slytherin common room; we're having a party tonight. What about your house?" I asked Harry smiling.

"Well, Nev and I were going to bring Mione and Mandy and crash Slytherin party tonight." He laughed.

"Okay, well get a bloody good costume then." I giggled. "I'm going to go get ready. See you tonight at the party bro."

"Bye, lil' sister" He smiled and hugged me. On my way down to the Slytherin common room, I got to think about my costume, I know mum and sent with me my muggle witch costume but she had also sent along with me a few dresses to wear to the ball this year. Hmm, so many choices which to pick and wear, I could add fake wings to my one dress and go as an angel. I wonder if an older kid knows how to magically make wings appear on you? I'll ask um Marcus if he knows how to.

"Oops, sorry-um" I accidently ran into someone.

"Bentley Hopkins, I'm a sixth year and you are?" Bentley asked me.

"Um, Alexandra Evans but you can call me Lexi. Oh, and I'm a first year." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, so what is a first year doing in this corridor at this time of night?" He asked me.

"Just on my way down to my common room. I came from Professor Dumbledore's office." I said quietly.

"Ah, well this was a pleasant meeting. See you around Lexi." He winked at me then turned the corner.

"Lexi!" Tracey yelled my name ask I entered the common room.

"Hello, to you too Tracey" I smirked.

"Why were you in Dumbledork's office?" She asked me as we walked down the stairs to our dorm.

"To tell me and Harry we should help our hopeless brother Jacob. So do you know anybody with the last name Hopkins?" I asked her while trying not to blush.

"Umm, I know of like four different people with that surname. Why?" She asked as we got to our dorm.

"I uhh, ran into a Bentley Hopkins on my way down here. Also, does your sister Joy-Anna know how to make fake wings appear on a person?" I quietly said.

"Bentley Hopkins? He's in Ravenclaw with your bro, and yes I'll go get her." She said as she left the room. I went to get out my dress from my trunk and found a cute lil box from Blaise. Inside of the box was this really beautiful necklace, it had a purple butterfly on it. It was so sweet of him to get me this. The little note that he left said:

**_Dear Alexandra Lillian Mae Evans_**

**_This is a present for you to wear tonight at the party. Hope you like it and hope you are well._**

**_Yours, Blaise Ignatius Zabini _**

"Well it seems Blaise, has a real crush on you." Joy-Anna smiled at me as she came into the room.

"Yes it does, so can you please make it look like I have wings for me tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you night want to put your dress on first." She said while turning around so I put the dress on.

"Okay, I'm ready." I smiled at her. She half whispered/ did a non-verbal spell. After a few minutes I had bright, white wings behind me.

"Thank you, Joy-Anna." I smiled at her.

"Your welcome, now come along we don't want to make Blaise wait any longer do we?" She asked.

"No we do not." I blushed as I walked up the stairs towards the Slytherin common room.

"Wow, look at Blaise and Draco." Tracey said, she was in a faerie costume and looked awesome. Blaise was dressed as a vampire and Draco was dressed as a zombie quidditch player of course.

"Thank you for the necklace, Blaise." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, thank the lord I have been blessed by an Angel." He laughed then hugged me.

"Humph, you know Dumbledork wants me and Harry to help Jacob in the tournament." I said quietly.

"What after all that shit he's said to you both? What a horrible choice." He tried to act rational. It wasn't working for him.

"You are a very hot vampire, Blaise." I smiled at him.

"Thanks and you are a very beautiful angel, Lexi." He smiled at me.

"Hello, Lexi." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Harrison, and err" I said trying to figure out who the girl was next to him.

"This is Mandy and you know Nev and Mione, right?" He shyly asked.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mandy." I smiled at her. "Hey, Nev and Mione"

"It's nice to meet you too Lexi." Mandy smiled back.

"Well, we best go before anybody recognizes us." Harry said quietly.

"Don't fret older bro; nobody is going to kick you out of the common room. So stay and hang out for a while." I said to him.

"Okay, thanks lil sis." Harry flashed me a smile I hadn't seen in awhile.


	14. Quidditch Beatdown

this chapter is in Harry's p.o.v. thanks for taking ur time to read it :)  
-Bookworm694

-Quidditch Beatdown-

"Get Up, firstie" I woke to find Roger Davies yelling in my face.

"What?" I yelled back.

"It's the first quidditch game of the season, this year the teachers decided to change up the games, so Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw is first this season." Davies said with a smirk that could, and would give Draco's father a run for his money.

"So, won't it be an easy win then?" I asked curiously.

"Never underestimate a Hufflepuff." Davies giggled a bit then went back to smirking. "So get out of bed, you lazy bum and get down and get food in that large stomach of yours."

"You seem hyper..." I droned out.

"More than you know, lil firstie." Davies said bolting from the dorm.

"Wow, he sure does know a way of waking people up, doesn't he?" Nev frowned. He was so happy to be back in his own bed and away from the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, I guess I better get dressed and go on down to eat, want to come with?" I asked Nev.

"Hell yeah" Nev laughed quietly.

"Good get dressed and come with me" I stated frowning. I hated being woken up early on my day's off of school.

"You are a grouchie morning person" Nev laughed at me. I threw my comic book at him but missed. "Miss me, miss me, now you got to kiss me, not really please don't"

"Eww, your my cousin Nev, that would be insect and plus i am not into lil boys." I laughed. When me and Nev finally got down stairs to the Great Hall, I found the rest of the team.

The team conists of: Roger Davies(Chaser; Captain); Bently Hopkins(Chaser); Charlotte Goldstein(Chaser); Connor Brocklehurst(Beater); Calvin Brocklehurst(Beater); Myah Wood(Keeper); and me, Harrison Evans(Seeker). Myah's older brother Oliver is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Keeper, too. Her other brother Nathan is on Hufflepuff's team as a Chaser.

"Good morning, Evans ready for your first quidditch game of the season?" Hopkins asked me.

"Yeah, I guess, just not really awake yet, I went to that Halloween party last night to see my sister and didn't get back til midnight." I said as Mione and Mandy came down for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Harry" Mandy smiled at me.

"Good Morning, Mandy" I smiled back, she blushed. "So are you going to come see the game?"

"Yeah, my brother's are playing and of course your playing so why wouldn't I come see the game?" Mandy asked smiling.

"Ohh, yeah." I sheepishly said. I forgot her brothers were our Beaters. "Well, wish us luck against the Hufflepuffs."

"Good Luck, Harry" Mandy kissed me on the cheek then the quidditch team including me, left for the pitch.

"Wow, Harry your-" Connor started.

"Into our little sister?" Calvin finished fer him.

"Sort of, she's cute and sweet." I said to them.

"Well, just don't-" Calvin said.

"Hurt her or we-" Connor continued.

"Might have to kick your butt." They both said in unison.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting her." I said then Connor touched my arm and I suddenly saw a vision: _"Mandy was crying over someone's body and I realized it was Peter her eldest brother's body. Mione was in Nev's arms crying, my brother was there standing beside Voldemort looking even more arrogant as ever." _Then it ended.

"Good, because if you did, we literally would kick your arse to Ireland and back." They stated.

"So, Myah, are you looking forward to this game?" I asked her trying to get the topic off of me and Mandy.

"Yeah" Myah smiled.

"Okay, you baffons this is our first quidditch game and its against Hufflepuff let's make the most of it, so kick the crap out of these bagders and make them cry. Especially, Cedric Diggory." Davies rambled off. I followed Connor and Calvin out of the locker room.

Madame Hooch was refereeing; she stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom was in her hand.

"Now I want a nice fair game, from all of you." She said, once everybody gathered around her. She was mostly speaking to herself because everybody knew that Hufflepuff was weak and Ravenclaw would win by a big score.

I noticed that half of the Hufflepuff team were small and fragile looking. There were two strong looking guys and one strong looking girl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a banner flying in the Ravenclaw area that said, _RAVENCLAW _in sliver and blue writing.

"Mount your brooms, please" Madame Hooch stated. I mounted my brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and Six. She gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. All fifteen brooms flew up into the air, and my first Quidditch game began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Charlotte Goldstein of Ravenclaw - what an wonderful Chaser that girl is, and rather beautiful, too-"

"JORDAN"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall."

That must've been, Lee Jordan from Gryffindor he's best friends with Fred and George Weasley.

"She's really belting along up there, an amazing pass to Captain Roger Davies- back to Goldstein and- no, the Hufflepuffs have taken the Quaffle, Hufflepuff Captain Evan Summerby gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Summerby flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sco- no, stopped by an wonderful move from Ravenclaw Keeper Myah Wood and the Ravenclaws take the Quaffle- that's Chaser Bently Hopkins of Ravenclaw there, nice drive around Summerby, off up the field and- OUCh- that must've hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by the Hufflepuffs- that's Eleanor Branstone speeding towards the goal posts, but Connor or Calvin Brocklehurst, can't tell which- nice play by the Ravenclaw Beater, anyway, and Goldstein back in posession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead of her and off she goes- she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are head- come on, now Char- Keeper Nathan Wood dives- misses- RAVENCLAW SCORES!"

Ravenclaw cheers filled the suprisingly warm air, with howls and moans from the Hufflepuffs. I flew around for a few minutes getting use to the air, and then I spotted the snitch.

"Evans' must've spotted something because he's soaring through the air, or he's just trying to confuse Diggory- wait no, I think he actually spotted it- Goldstein scores again- Bently just narrowly misses a Bludger, nasty things- Evans is still going after something- neck in neck Evans and Diggory- going after the snitch."

I was going head first towards the ground after the snitch while Diggory was next to me and we kept looking at one another, I knew if I kept going he would back off sooner or later. He did and I pulled a perfect angle to avoid the ground. Then miracoulsy I caught the snitch.

"RAVENCLAW HAS WON THE FIRST QUIDDTICH GAME THIS SEASON! Putting them in second place." Lee shouted.

The final score was 170 to 30, so a lot to a little. I laughed when I heard that.

"Davies, I thought you told me not to never underestimate a Hufflepuff? Because when you said that you walked off giggling like a little girl." I smirked at him.

"Evans you keep this up and I will give you the worst Quidditch Workout possible." Davies laughed with me. "But Congrats on the win and I can not wait to celebrate tonight with the rest in the common room."

"Yeah, me too, Davies" I smiled. My first big win of the year and my roll wasn't stopping. I plan on winning the Quidditch Cup this year. Knock, on wood first though.

"Harry! You were wonderful out there." Lexi screamed while running up and hugging me.

"Yeah, you did good Harry." Mandy smiled at me while giving me a hug after Lexi did.

"Thanks for coming, the both of you." I smiled back. "Lexi I'll sneak you into the common room tonight for the party, kay?"

"You better, I mean you only got to stay in Slytherin because of me." Lexi laughed.

"Well I best be off, see you tonight ladies." I said as I began to walk towards the locker rooms.


	15. letter to the audience2

**Yeah this is another letter to you the audience, just wondering if y'all think i should do what I've started to and revise... if y'all agree, then for the next couple weeks I'll be revising each chapter (I've already done the first two chapters).. just let me know if y'all like it or not. I mean if you don't like the revising, then I can always leave them as they are and put the original first two chapters back.. but if you like all the new information, and if it sounds better and all the spelling mistakes, then I'll continue to the next chapters :) hope you all like it tho**

**sincerely,**

**Bookworm694**


	16. another letter im sorry folks

I'm still working on revising the story, I have up to chapter 4 completely edited and revised. I made a mistake so anything after chapter 4 will make no sense….So I accidently deleted my original chapter 4.. and I have no way of understanding how to get it back so every time I revise a chapter and put it in it goes in where different chapter is. (I hope this makes sense, I am terribly sorry if it doesn't... I'll try to fix the story) So it might skip. Since I have all summer to complete the revising I have on this story. If anybody has any insight on how I should do things, suggestions are welcomed. However, please no haters…

…..Sincerely, Bookworm694


End file.
